


Even The Darkest Night Will End And The Sun Will Rise

by sallypebble



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lots of tears, M/M, Matilda au, Older Harry, Sad Zayn, Supernatural Elements, Teacher Harry, Younger Zayn, Zayn-centric, big brother Louis, but happy ending, older niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallypebble/pseuds/sallypebble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remake of Matilda in which Zayn is a boy who doesn't fit in, Louis is his brother who just doesn't understand, Liam is a new student who Zayn just can't seem to avoid and Harry's a teacher who just wants to help, along with his husband Niall of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Darkest Night Will End And The Sun Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction for this website and I really hope it's okay! I've always loved the story of Matilda so I figured I'd put my own twist on it :) hope you enjoy!

Zayn had always been different. When he was born into this bright and shiny world it wasn’t a decision made by his parents to have another son, it was a mistake. And yes some people would see this as a miracle but not Mr and Mrs Malik, they were perfectly happy with the son they already had thank you very much. So that was how it started, the resentment of two parents to their son, and Zayn’s differences from them definitely didn’t help.

You see his family wasn’t exactly what most people would call smart; in fact they valued other things much higher. Mrs Malik was desperate to stay young and beautiful; she had tried every measure to keep herself perfect for as long as possible. So she never really cared for her grades, it was easy enough to get by on her looks alone.

Zayn’s father only wanted his son to be truest of men, and when Zayn took much more of a liking to books rather than football like his older brother Louis he wasn’t exactly pleased. ‘Real men don’t read’ he would bestow upon his youngest son whenever he was caught with his head buried in a novel (this was often in Zayn’s case). But as much as Zayn longed for his parent’s approval and acceptance he just couldn’t part with the only thing that gave him any joy. Books were Zayn’s escape from the real world. There was just something about immersing himself into a wonderland of excitement were he could live as a completely different person that just made his heart sing.

He had been this way since he was just a young boy, making his way to the library in the city centre all by himself, not that his parents really cared about their unwanted son’s whereabouts even at the young age of four. And since then it was usually were Zayn was found, from open till close, sitting on the same comfy chair he’s always had, transported into a new and better world than the hell to which he was living.

But Zayn’s knowledge wasn’t the only thing that differentiated him from his family, but in fact there was something that made him different to anyone Zayn had ever known, besides the people he’s met in stories. When little Zayn was just 10 years old he found himself crying alone in the littlest bedroom in the house. A few minutes earlier he was just minding his own business reading his new book when his father stormed right up to him and ripped the book straight from his hands. Before Zayn even had time to react it was tossed right into the heated flame blazing in the fireplace. He knew he was going to get in trouble, it was library book after all but Zayn was just so angry at his father. He wished and prayed ever night that he’d been born into a different family. One that would love him unconditionally, tuck him in at night and hold him when he needed, when he felt too sad or too different.

The pent up anger that he had been holding on too seemed to suddenly burst out of him, but Zayn didn’t lash out, he didn’t even move a muscle but somehow all his pillows seemed to fly across the room as if thrown from his bed. Zayn just stared in shock at the discarded pillows scattered across his floor. He was just imagining things right? I mean pillows don’t just fly of beds without any human force.

The incident never quite left his mind, although as time went on Zayn dismissed it as a trick of the brain and soon enough just let it go altogether. That was until his eleventh birthday. All he really wanted was some books of his own, that he could keep for more than just a week at a time. But sadly little Zayn didn’t get what he wanted from his parents, or anything at all for that matter. They seemed to forget entirely that the day had any significance at all and just went about their usual routine.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being ignored by his family. He has always got at least a card though, maybe even a cupcake if he was lucky. It was the only day out of his whole life where Zayn felt if he disappeared somebody might actually notice. It wasn’t until 8 that night when his fourteen year old brother Louis got home from football practise that he received any recognition at all. Louis wasn’t like his parents, he did genuinely care for his little brother, he just didn’t really know how to communicate with him. Why couldn’t Zayn just like football like him? Then they would have so much to talk about. But no Zayn had to go and like stupid books. Although Zayn did sometimes seem like he was from a completely different planet, Louis really didn’t like the way his parents treated his little brother, it made him sad to think about how much it would hurt to have your own parents hate you. But that’s exactly why he would never be able to stand up for Zayn and tell his mum and dad what they were doing was wrong; he just couldn’t risk losing them.

When Louis came home that night and went straight to the smallest bedroom of the house, to which his little brother resided, his heart broke at the sight in front of him. There was Zayn curled up as small as he possibly could at the end of his bed, trying desperately to read one of his latest rentals but Louis doubted he could see all that much through the constant flow of tears streaming down his face. For the first time in his life Louis’s brotherly instinct took over and he went straight to comfort his brother, putting his arm around Zayn and holding him as tightly as he could. He would constantly reassure him he was going to be okay. Louis wasn’t really sure if he believed what he was saying, though he felt if he kept saying it like he meant it Zayn might think it were true.

Soon Zayn had calmed down and his crying had reduced to just sniffles. “Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me, like them.” Zayn said looking up at Louis with his big golden eyes, uncertainty clearly seen. “I could never hate you Zaynie.” Louis comforted his little brother, rubbing soothing circles in his back. “Why do mummy and daddy not like me so much?” Zayn asked breaking out into fresh new sobs. This time Louis didn’t have a reply, he just continued to sooth him gently.

After half an hour of peace between two brothers Louis suddenly broke the silence startling Zayn slightly. “I can’t believe I almost forgot to give you your present!” Louis stated, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. “You… you got me a present?” Zayn wondered in disbelief. “Of course I did silly billy, it’s your birthday! A boy only turns eleven once you know.” Louis told him with a wide smile to which Zayn replied, “I’m pretty sure you only turn every age once Louis.” This earned Zayn a tickle on Louis’s behalf. Soon enough Louis was rummaging through his bag pulling out a rectangular parcel, that wasn’t wrapped particularly well. Not that Zayn cared at all; he just gazed at it in wonder before it was placed into his small and shaking hands. He carefully began unwrapping the gift, as if one wrong move and it would be ripped straight from his grasp. A cruel joke of the universe that wouldn’t really surprise him in the slightest. But nothing like that happened and soon enough in Zayn’s hand was a book. It was a little old; the binding was a creased and some of the pages were bent, definitely second hand but Zayn didn’t care.

“This is for me?” Zayn asked, gripping the book so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “Well yeah, I mean I know it’s kind of ratty. I couldn’t afford anything new and I know it’s probably stupid. It’s okay if you don’t like, I just thought the movie was cool I guess” Louis replied sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Zayn looked down at the cover of the book in his hand. Peter Pan was written in shiny gold print across the page, and he couldn’t help the wide grin that graced his face, one Zayn didn’t even know it was possible for him to do. “It’s perfect. The best thing I’ve ever owned in my whole life. Thank you Louis” He told him hugging him as tightly as he could. They stayed in Zayn’s room for a while after that. He even started reading his new book loud for Louis to also enjoy, until the cloak struck 10 and he left for the comfort of his own bed, nothing like the hard lumpy one that Zayn owned, kissing him softly on the head before parting out the door. Even after Louis left Zayn just couldn’t stop smiling. The day may have started out horribly but ended up being the best day of Zayn’s life.

Soon enough to Zayn’s surprise the small disco light in the corner of his room sprang into action, washing the room with bright colours that danced around before the music of Zayn’s radio began to play his favourite song. Again Zayn sat on the bed too stunned to move from his position. He couldn’t have just been this imagination last time! This was real life; whenever Zayn had any really strong emotions like joy or anger it would seem he could control things with his mind. After the night of Zayn’s eleventh birthday (half of which was spent waiting for Hagrid to break his door down and tell him he’s a wizard) the episodes came more and more frequent. And as the frequency increased so did Zayn’s ability to have more control over what he manipulated. Soon enough by the time he was fifteen Zayn could choose what he wanted to move whenever he pleased.

Of course he never told anybody about his ability. It was his special secret that not even his parents could take from his grasp and he was more than happy to keep it that way. It was a sunny Monday morning when Zayn arose from his bed with a yawn and stretch, almost immediately his glasses flew from their place on his bedside table and into his awaiting hands. He gathered himself up before continuing his morning routine (which definitely had no shortage of flying objects) and prepared himself for yet another day at school. It wasn’t as if he was failing or anything, on the contrary he was top of all his classes, unfortunately he didn’t have any friends to rely on. Just like at home Zayn was practically ignored by every member of the student body, those who did acknowledge his presence was only when they needed a good laugh at ‘book boy’. I guess you could say Zayn’s only real friend was Mr Styles, his English teacher, as sad as that may be.

But he didn’t really care; Mr Styles was the only person who Zayn had felt actually understood him. Sometimes he even thought about telling him his secret, although he’d probably think he was a crazy loon and Zayn didn’t want to lose the first person to ever actually care, besides Louis of course. Louis was now in his final year in high school and as much as Zayn really did love his older brother, they never really bonded again after Zayn’s birthday. He thought maybe things would change between them. That Louis might actually stand up for him, but he never did and Zayn was alone.

“Morning” Zayn mumbled as he descended down the staircase to where his parents were seated in the kitchen. All he got in return was a grunt from his father as his continued to flick through his newspaper. At least he acknowledged him though unlike his mother who just continued to stare at her reflection in the spoon she was using to eat her cereal. Zayn got a bowl out of the cupboard before reaching up to the shelf to attempt to get his cereal. He failed miserably however, he had always been short and that made it much more difficult to get things he needed when he couldn’t use his power. Though he doubted his parents would even notice if he suddenly started using magic.

Just us he was about to give up Louis appeared beside him grabbing Zayn’s cereal and placing it in his hands with a short sympathetic smile. Sadly that was about the most the two had interacted that week, but Zayn appreciated it none the less. He sat at the table in silence as his father happily started up a conversation with Louis about how the new football season was going. Over the past fifteen years Zayn however had managed to block out these conversations before it was time to leave and head to school.

 

Zayn sat in his seat in his first classroom of the day in silence, his latest library book in his hand; he was desperate to finish it before he headed back to get the sequel that afternoon. Unfortunately his peaceful tranquillity of silence was soon interrupted as the rest of the class soon filtered into the room indicating the lesson was about to start. He really did like English; it was actually his favourite subject and Mr Styles was definitely his favourite teacher. But he just couldn’t do it today, he only wanted to read.

Mr Styles soon took his position at the front of the room and looked out at his pupils seated before him. Ever since he was little Harry had always dreamed of teaching. Whenever he was in a classroom looking up at his teacher it just made him so inspired and since then it was Harry’s aspiration to instil that feeling into the students of his own. But all he saw was a sea of drooping sleep deprived eyes and hands not so subtly reaching down to their phones obviously under the table. He sighed to himself wondering if anything he would say today would actually stick in their minds or if he could be at home right now watching those stupid cartoons with his husband Niall and waiting for the adoption agency to get back to them and no different would be made at all to the student’s education.

As Harry continued to scan around the room his eyes finally landed on the tuft of raven black hair sticking up from behind a book. He knew he wasn’t supposed to favour some students above others but he couldn’t help but have a soft spot for Zayn. He reminded Harry so much of himself at that age and he knew how much potential Zayn had, and yet Harry couldn’t help but worry about the young lad. He’d always had people in his life that encouraged him in whatever choice he made, and for some reason he just didn’t feel as if Zayn had that same support.

Good morning everybody, hope you’re all ready to get right into some work on this fine Monday morning!” Harry said with such enthusiasm he almost convinced himself it was real, just to receive 25 consecutive groans in return.

After one of the longest hours of Harry’s life the lesson was finally over, he may be an English teacher but there was just something about war poetry that could put even him to sleep. “Alright kids that’s it for today, oh and Zayn could I see you for a moment?” Harry asked the small boy who nodded silently in return. 

Zayn was worried, Mr Styles had never gotten him in trouble before, maybe he should of payed attention to what he was saying “You’re not in trouble Zayn; you don’t have to look so worried.” Mr Styles told him smiling to himself. “Listen there’s a new boy starting in your year today and I noticed he shares almost all of your classes, I was wondering if you could maybe show him around?” Zayn was conflicted. On the one hand he was happy Mr Styles trusted him enough to ask this of him but mostly Zayn would much rather stay in his little bubble all by himself and not have to worry about a whole other person.

“I...” Zayn started before Mr Styles interrupted “Please Zayn, I think it would be really beneficial for you to make some friends, and not just the ones in books.” Zayn blushed at that comment, was he really that obviously desperate? “Yeah, I mean I guess that would be okay…” Zayn agreed quietly. “Super! He’s waiting in the front office, his name is Liam Payne.” Mr Styles told him as Zayn nodded in confirmation, making his way to the door to the door before Mr Styles continued, “Oh and Zayn? I know Wilfred Owen can be a bit of bore but next time maybe leave the reading for your spare time instead of under the table of my lesson.” Zayn blushed yet again nodding before leaving for the front office.

As he made his way there Zayn began to feel more and more nervous about the task he had for some stupid reason agreed too. What if this guy was horrible? And mean? What if he laughed at him? Zayn was sure this was a disaster waiting to happen… if only it wasn’t too late to walk away and never say yes to this stupid thing in the first place.

When he’d arrived at his destination Zayn took a look around the large space for the predicted jerk. “Are you the guy who’s supposed to show me around and stuff?” Zayn turned at the source of the new voice but was surprised at what he saw. Standing before him was a tall and well-built boy, or young man he should say, with a brown quiff just shorter than Zayn’s own, his arms crossed over showing of his impressive biceps and Zayn thought he could make out some tattoos hiding under his sleeve.

“No um… sorry but I’m looking for a Liam Payne? He’s in my year grade.” Zayn said shyly whilst looking at the boy’s collar, not quite being able to reach his face without looking up at him. The boy just laughed, mostly to himself than to Zayn before replying, “I hate to break it to you mate but that would in fact be me.” “But you’re huge!” Zayn blurted without thinking, promptly covering a hand over his mouth and reddening cheeks realising how that must of sounded. “S-sorry, I really didn’t mean it like that, I-I just you’re tall, like a lot taller than most people in my year…is all… that I meant… sorry… again-.” He rambled before Liam cut him off with a laugh. “Bro its fine, I got what you meant it’s really fine.” Liam told him. Although he may have looked like more trouble than he was worth, when Zayn finally looked up into his eyes, all he saw was a warm chocolate, filled with nothing but genuine kindness.

Snapping himself back into reality (and out of Liam’s eyes) Zayn nodded and said “O-okay well we should probably get going then.” before they began of down the hallway. “Sorry I don’t think I caught your name?” Liam asked, breaking Zayn’s comfortable silence. “Oh I’m Zayn… Malik” He returned, without his eyes leaving the floor. Even though Zayn had concluded Liam seemed like a decent enough person as of yet, it didn’t make him any less nervous talking openly with someone he’d just met… or anyone at all for that matter. “Zayn…” Liam smirked in approval “I like it, it’s different.” He told Zayn making him almost stand still in surprise. He wasn’t used to compliments, and one coming from a practical stranger was not something Zayn knew how to respond too. “Thanks Liam” Zayn finally replied, his smile coming through his words.

 

The day continued at a snail’s pace, although he much preferred school to his actual home he’d already finished his book and was now desperate for school to end so he could make his way to the library and get started on the next in the series.

As lunch rolled around after a long day of small talk with Liam and showing him around to all of his classrooms, Zayn made his way to his usual eating spot under the biggest oak tree on the school grounds. No one ever came out here, or maybe they weren’t actually allowed, but Zayn supposed he was invisible enough to get away with it, either way it gave Zayn an excuse to practise his ‘gift’ without anyone spotting him and discovering his secret. Just as he was about to sit he was startled by the snapping of a tree branch alerting him of another presence behind him. As he turned around he was surprised to see none other than Liam standing yet again, awkwardly as if he didn’t know quite what to do with himself. The last time Zayn had seen him was in maths class and Liam seemed to have no trouble fitting in with a couple of the football players, so he’d assumed Liam would have eaten with them.

“Hey, I um saw you walking off on your own and I was kind of wondering if I could maybe eat with you?” Liam questioned shyly, an emotion Zayn didn’t think Liam was capable on judging by his earlier confidence. “Sure, I mean I would have waited for you, but I uh guess I figured you’d be sitting with the guys you were talking to in maths.” Zayn told him, taking a seat on the grass, Liam following in suit. “Yeah they seem like good mates, they were telling me about how I could get my way onto the team. But I wanted to sit with you; you were totally nice to me when you didn’t have to be. I mean you could have just left me to make my own way around but you didn’t, you’re a good friend Zayn.” Zayn smiled at Liam’s words. No one had ever considered Zayn a friend before and he couldn’t help but feel this strange new feeling of happiness coursing through him.

They continued to talk whilst they ate, it surprised Zayn how easy it was to talk to Liam and he found himself constantly having to hold himself back from spilling to Liam all of his secrets. God only knows how Liam would react if he knew how different Zayn was. “So Zayn any plans this afternoon? I was thinking we could hang out or something?” Liam asked, hoping he wasn’t coming of as too eager. “That sounds great Liam, but I was kind of planning on going to the library.” Zayn replied “Wow blowing me off for the library, I must be more boring than I thought…” Liam trailed before Zayn interrupted, “No! No it’s not that, you’re not boring at all Liam! It’s just I really wanted to read this book, I do really want to hang out with you though” Zayn told him, feeling embarrassed. Liam would probably now think he was a freak for picking reading over him. “Okay well how about I come with you?” Liam questioned. “Are you sure? It probably won’t be very interesting just watching me read…” Zayn said to which Liam laughed. “Zayn I know how to read too you know. It’ll be fun!” Liam’s enthusiasm made it very difficult for Zayn to say no. he’d never had anyone so persistent to hang out with him before and he couldn’t help the warm fuzzy feeling it gave him.

So Liam tagged along, they went to library and Zayn sat in his usual comfy chair with Liam right beside him as the two started to read in silence. In fact Zayn was so transfixed in his latest story he didn’t realise Liam putting his arm around him, he didn’t even realise he’d leaned into the hold so much he was basically on top of him. But Liam didn’t mind. No there was definitely something special about Zayn, he was so much more than meets the eye and all Liam wanted was to find out everything there was too know about the mysteriously beautiful boy he had in his arms.

When the clock struck nine it was time for the library to close, both Liam and Zayn not realising how much time they had spent fully immersed in their novels, and each other. “Well we should probably be heading home, it’s getting pretty late.” Zayn said as they exited the building, wrapping his coat further around this thin frame at an attempt to keep out the chill of the night air. “Yeah I bet my mums flipping out, don’t want to her to think I got flushed down the toilet or anything on my first day.” Liam laughed, as did Zayn his eye wrinkling at the side when done so, and Liam couldn’t help but think it was very cute when Zayn laughed, real and genuine. “But hey, at least let me give you a ride home first. You look positively freezing.” Liam offered, “Really Liam it’s fine, I don’t live that far and I walk there all the time.” Zayn argued but Liam was relentless and soon enough Zayn found himself in the passenger’s seat of Liam’s green second hand car.

After a twenty minute car ride (‘yeah Zayn it’s really not that far’) the pair had finally arrived at Zayn’s house, which Liam realised was just a few blocks away from his own. “Thanks Zayn, for today. You’re a really good guy.” Liam said with a smile reaching across the seat and wrapping his arms around Zayn and pulling him into a tight hug. Zayn responded instantly savouring the physical contact he’d been longing for, staying there for what most likely would be considered more than friendly though neither boy cared. “See you tomorrow Liam” Zayn said with a smile after the two boys finally broke apart and exiting the vehicle. He gave Liam one final wave before ascending up to his front door and letting himself in.

“Where in hell have you been?!” Zayn’s father approached him; the foul stench of alcohol strong in Zayn’s face as he Mr Malik walked closer gripping the collar of the uniform Zayn was still wearing. He wasn’t used to this; whenever he usually came home late from the library his parents just ignored him, never really caring about their youngest son’s whereabouts. In fact Zayn was even earlier than normal thanks to his ride from Liam. “I asked you a question Zayn!” He yelled at the poor boy, trying to find words but to terrified to speak. “I-I was j-j-just at the l-library dad!” Zayn assured, tears streaming down his face as his father tightened his hold around his throat.

“Oh the library really Zayn? Then explain to me why you were out the front of my house fooling around with a boy! For the whole neighbourhood to see!” Mr Malik fumed, as Zayn desperately gasped for his breath. “Nothing happened dad I swear! Liam’s just a friend! Please let me go!” He pleaded before he was pushed roughly to the floor with a hard kick to his ribs. “I did not raise a fag Zayn!” He told Zayn whilst continuing to pummel kicks into any part of his body that he could as Zayn whimpered, desperately tried to cover himself with his hands.

But the longer Zayn laid there in foetal position taking everything that came his way, all the physical and emotional torture, the angrier he got. “You… didn’t raise me at all! W-when were you ever there, d-did you ever even care?!” Zayn burst and if that wasn’t enough to stop his father the plummeting sound of picture frames crashing to the floor sure did.

“What the hell do you think you’re pulling?!” Mr Malik demanded once he’d been brought back to his senses. “I-I didn’t d-do anything I swear!” Zayn fought, attempting to pull himself up off the floor but struggling due to his injuries. “I always knew you there was something wrong with you Zayn, you’re a freak! And I want you out of my house!” With that as his final word Zayn’s father left slamming the door as he went, leaving Zayn on the floor a sobbing shell of a person, desperate to be whole again.

Soon after Louis was by his side helping him stand, leaning him up against the wall to keep him there. “Zaynie I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what to do and he just kept hurting you! I-I” Louis started before Zayn cut him off. “You were watching? You just stood there and-and watched as he did that to me! I thought you were my brother! I thought you were supposed to love me!” “I do Zaynie I promise” Louis tried to reassure but Zayn had had enough “Well you’ve had a funny way of showing it for the past fifteen years!” Zayn yelled his emotions once again reaching the point of breaking as inanimate items soon began to traverse the room.

“Zayn you’re scaring me! Stop it please!” Louis begged his little brother, before finally Zayn put his hands down from there place, tugging at his hair and he calmed. As soon as he was calm so did everything else and the room was filled with nothing but quiet. “I’m not wanted here Louis…” Zayn said as he steadied himself to leave the room, “…I don’t think I ever really belonged.”

With nothing but a small shoulder bag filled with a few items of clothing and his copy of peter pan, the only book he’s ever owned, little Zayn made his way out of his family home, his brother in the same position as he’d just left staring unblinkingly at the space Zayn had just previously departed, into the dark, into uncertainty.

 

It had been a long night for Zayn. With no place to go he’d ended wondering over to the school and placing himself on the cold steps of the back entrance, lulling himself into a fitful sleep. Once he arose however it was no to by choice, but by a gentle tug back into Zayn’s unfortunate reality. He slowly opened his still sore and swollen eyes, blinking lightly until he made out Mr Styles standing before him with a look of deep concern gracing his almost perfect features. “Jesus Christ Zayn… What happened?” Harry asked, concern not wavering. But Zayn couldn’t speak; he just couldn’t form the words to say what had really happened, how could anyone?

But Harry didn’t need affirmation, slowly and gently he picked Zayn up and into his arms, holding him close and bringing him into the school building to wear his office was situated. He then rested Zayn on the small couch held inside, letting him get as much rest as he needed before he would have to face the reality of what had happened.

In fact it was another two hours later that Zayn began to toss and turn, feeling a lot more rested then he’d done previously. He shifted himself into seating position, rubbing his eyes with his fists making him suddenly look a lot younger than he was, when he recognised where he was as Mr Styles office. Soon after this realisation the door of the room was quietly opened as if not to disturb its residents and a curly head had popped through.

“Oh you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Harry asked bending down to Zayn’s level looking at him with eyes of genuine care. “Umm a little sore but I’m okay” Zayn tried but Harry was most certainly not convinced. “Zayn I think it’d be best you tell me what happened, you can trust me I promise.” Zayn sighed to himself. He didn’t want to tell Mr Styles, but he really didn’t think there was any other way around this. And besides, if there were any person in the world he would tell it would the man kneeling before him.

“M-m-my dad h-he got mad, I guess…” Zayn mumbled as silent tears made their way down his face, despite his protest. “Your dad did this to you? He hit you Zayn? Is that what you’re telling me?” Harry questioned trying not to come off as interrogating. Zayn simply nodded before continuing, “Usually they just ignore me, you know? But then I hugged Liam and he was mad and then it just happened so fast and I-I-I d-don’t-“before he could finish Zayn broke out into hysterical sobs clinging desperately too Harry as he soothed him slowly and steadily.

“Hey you’re okay Zayn I promise, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay? He’s never going to hurt you again.” Harry assured but Zayn just shook his head. “No you don’t understand!” his voice wavering as he spoke. “I’m a freak!” “Zayn you are no freak. Don’t believe a word that man has said.” Harry told him, trying to not let himself get riled up at the thought of a father saying that to their own son. “But I am though Mr Styles! I can move things with my mind. I don’t know why or how but I can I swear it!” “Zayn honey, you’re just confused, it’s all going to be okay and everything will make sense when you’ve calmed down a bit.”

Knowing it’d be too difficult to try and prove his ability to Mr Styles with just his words he decided to do the only thing he could to prove he wasn’t lying. Zayn focused hard on the picture frame on Mr Style’s desk, the one that held the photo of him and his husband on their wedding day and sure enough it was steadily moving through the air before falling as carefully as possible right onto Harry’s lap. “Zayn I… I don’t know what to say.” Harry said as he stared at the photograph in his hand shock written all over his face. “You think I’m a freak now too don’t you!” Zayn assumed burying his face in his hands, trying not to think of what the future would now have in store for him. “Of course I don’t Zayn; I’m just a bit surprised. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, you have a gift Zayn. A really amazing one at that.” Harry assured, “I don’t know what to do now Harry.” Zayn admitted looking up at his teacher as he leaned further into his hold. “Don’t you worry love; everything’s going to turn out just fine.”

 

And that’s exactly how it did. It had now been three months since the incident and Zayn has never been happier. Shortly after Harry and Niall applied for full custardy of Zayn, Niall being more than happy as he’d wanted a child for as long as he could remember and no more perfect a son than Zayn. His parents were more than happy to sign him over, just as long as the police didn’t find out about the beating Zayn took, much to Harry’s dismay but in the end it was decided as long as they got their son he didn’t care what the bastards did.

They soon found out however of the Malik’s plan to take their remaining son and move to London. Zayn and Louis may never off have had the best sibling relationship, but they did share an undoubted love for each other. And Zayn knew it was for the best, though he did miss his brother from time to time. Whenever he did he’d pick up that old copy of peter pan of his bookshelf of now hundreds of books that Harry and Niall had spoiled him with and reread it over again, no matter how many novels he’d have in his life time it’d always be his absolute favourite.

And where does Liam fit into this new life you may ask? Well him and Zayn are still just friends, albeit ones who may or may not have feelings for each other. Which lead Zayn to where he was today, sitting in his bedroom reading peacefully when he heard a knock at the door. “Zayn Love? Liam’s here.” Niall told him with a smile as he watched his sons face light up at the mention of his best friends name. “Thanks dad!” Zayn yelled as he made his way out his bedroom, zooming his way down to where Liam was standing. “Hey want to go for a walk?”

The two boys wondered through greenery before coming across an old swing set. They situated themselves down right next to each other, no place they’d rather be. “Listen Zayn there’s something I’ve got to tell you… Something I feel like I’ve wanted to say since you showed me around that first day but I’ve just never been able to get it out before.” Liam said nervously but his eyes never wavering from Zayn’s. “Well go on the, you can’t keep a guy waiting any longer now can you?” Zayn giggled. “Well the thing is it’s not exactly something I can tell you, it’s something I have to do.” Liam sucked in one last nervous breathe before leaning over to Zayn’s swing and kissing softly on the lips. Zayn smiled into the kiss before repeating the action.

The leaves began to turn and twist around them, Zayn knowing it was no random act of nature, but he didn’t care. He’d learnt to embrace his gift just like he was embracing Liam’s perfect lips in his own. Zayn had always been different, but now he knows, that’s a hell of a lot better than being ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! I really hope that it was okay and there weren't too many mistakes and that you liked it. Thank you so so much for reading! :)


End file.
